The Bookworm of Wammy's Orphanage
by TwilightWindWaker
Summary: Basically the new life a geeky bookworm has to face at Wammy's Orphanage. We know what bookworms have to face in their childhood, so nothing changes in an orphanage. No pairings but that may change later. Rated T for swearing.
1. Prologue

"Your room is right here," said Roger, directing to the door in front of him. I went ahead and opened the door. "If you have any questions or concerns about your room, please come to my office," he said before taking his leave.

I entered my new room. It was pretty big with two twin beds on opposite sides of the room. One bed was blue, neatly made, and empty. I assumed that it was my bed since it looked like it hadn't been used in months. The other bed was pink, occupied with a closed laptop and a sketchbook. Her desk was filled with a mixture of drawings and assignments, along with textbooks. All my desk had was a lamp. I also noticed that our desks had a cabinet and a drawer to the side. "Good. I can store my books in there," I thought.

Today was pretty exhausting so I plopped myself on my smooth, and comfy bed, with my arms currently hugging my book- yes my book. It was Nancy Drew book, one in thirteen of the Nancy Drew books that I own. I tucked myself under the covers and kicked my shoes off my feet and carelessly on the floor where it tumbled a few feet away from my bed. I was too tired to care if they were out of my reach. With a lot of things on my mind, I quickly fell into a quiet, and comfortable slumber.

I was recently registered into Wammy's House of Gifted Children, if you haven't deduced it yet. My parents were killed in a car bombing, which was probably bound to happen since they were both police officers. I honestly think it was my fault. They were going to quit their jobs until I persuaded them not to. Since I was an orphan, I was invited to Wammy's orphanage because of my high grades, my IQ and for getting the most A.R. [Accelerated Reader] points in my old school- but they invited me mostly because of my A.R. points.

You see, I am a huge bookworm and I am finally admitting it. I read books in my spare time and manage to finish at least one book everyday before moving on to the next one I find interesting. It might make me sound like I'm anti-social, but it doesn't bother me one bit. Sure I didn't have as many friends and would often get bullied by older kids, but I was used to it and learned to deal with it.

I would spend at least 6 hours a week at the library. Some people would mistaken me as the librarian but with my glasses on and my hair tied up, I wouldn't blame them and would get mistaken a lot, which I was used to. The librarian would always welcome me with a warm smile, which I really enjoyed, and I was known by the staff so they would say hi once in a while. It was one thing that I would miss while living in England.

So have I bored you with my short auto-biography, yet? Your still here? AND your awake? Well that's good! I'm glad one person can read about my boring life and stay awake. I guess I'll shut up about my boring past and get ahead with the boring present.

I woke up about an hour or so later to the sound of a bell chiming though the ceiling speakers. According to Roger, there are 5 bells that chime everyday.

The first bell that rings at 8:00 am indicates that breakfast is being served. The second bell that rings at 9:00 am indicates that classes have started. The third bell that rings at 12:00 pm indicates that we are released for a for a 45 minute lunch break before starting afternoon classes. The fourth bell that rings at 3:00 pm indicates that classes are over and that we are released for the day. And the final bell that rings at 6:00 pm indicates that dinner is being served.

"It seems like a lot to remember, but you'll learn to get used to it in due time," Roger said while giving me the rules such as curfew and such. I think that it is a very fancy orphanage and I doubt that anyone would disagree with me.

It was 3:00 right now, obviously in the afternoon. "Looks like my roommate will be here any minute now." I mumbled, rubbing the sleep from my eyes. I got up and moved my shoes towards my nightstand,a nd opened my suitcase, unpacking my clothes. I sorted them out by category in my dresser; shorts with shorts, pajamas with pajamas, etc.

In the middle of unpacking, my door to my room opened, revealing a young girl wearing a sweater and jeans, carrying a book in one hand and a folder in the other. She looked to be about 12 or so. Her jet-black hair was neatly tied back in a single pony-tail, and wore a small bobby pin to keep some hair out of her face. "I'll join you later. I have some homework I need to complete!" the girl called out to someone before closing the door and turning around. She jumped slightly startled to see me there unpacking my stuff.

"Um… Oh!" she said, setting her things down on her bed. "You're my new roommate!" she said, clasping her hands together and smiling, revealing her clean, practically glowing teeth. "I've been expecting you, but Roger said you would arrive tomorrow. Oh well. I'm Linda!" she said, holding out her hand for me to shake.

I took it, hesitantly at first. "Um, I'm Reese." I muttered, slightly embarrassed about the way my name sounds. I've heard a lot of my friends talk about how much my name sounds more suited for a boy.

"Reese, huh? That's a neat name! Welcome to Wammy's!" she said, cheerfully. "You'll like it here!" She still kept her jolly grin on her face.

"I'm sure I will." I said, smiling back.


	2. Mello the Bully

The first week living at Wammy's House wasn't so bad. Even though I got myself a new bully. It usually takes about a month or so to gain a new bully but this boy was something special.

It was actually in our first encounter that he became my bully so we didn't get to have a decent chat before or actually become friends before. When I think about it, he sure did have a hot temper.

Everyone had already eaten dinner, so everyone was either in their rooms, outside playing sports, or somewhere else in this gigantic orphanage. I was in the library, looking for a nice, thick book to read that night. By the time I checked out a book called "The Book Thief", I was on my way to my room. While approaching the stairs, I bumped into someone who wore a tight, long-sleeve shirt with shoulder length blonde hair.

"Oh, sorry, ma'am." I said, resuming my slow pace towards the stairs. Apparently I didn't get that far because out of nowhere, I was grabbed by a strong pair of hands and slammed into the wall. The sudden impact made me drop my book.

"You better watch what you say," said a boy with the shoulder length hair. Well there was my mistake for the evening. Looking closely at his face, it was obvious that he was a boy. What I didn't understand. Was why his hair was long. Anyone could easily mistake him for a girl at first glance.

"Oh, sorry. I thought you were a girl for a second there. You should get a haircut or something." I said, not thinking about what I said. He face got scrunched up and slammed me to the wall again. He was squeezing my shoulders a little harder, causing me to wince at the pain.

"You don't want to fuck with me! No one fucks with me!" he hissed, stabbing me with an icy glare. It didn't scare me as much, though I felt a bit uncomfortable at the moment.

"That's some vocabulary you've got there, sir. You talk like that to everyone?" I said, not thinking once again. He once again slammed me against the wall, and gripped my shoulder tighter this time, causing me to yelp. I tried to squirm from his grip, but he slammed me to the wall again.

"That's it!" he yelled out raising his fist in the air. "Your just asking for it!" He was ready to slam his fist in my face, when a hand grabbed it, holding it back before it could hit me.

"You should stop." said a red-haired boy wearing goggles and a stripe shirt. "You'll cause a ruckus and it will attract attention."

The blonde boy, hesitated at first, but then reluctantly let go of my shoulders. I immediately rubbed my aching shoulders but was stopped when he grabbed my shirt and pulled me close to him. "This ain't over. You'll be getting that beating! Just not now! So don't think this is over!" He pulled me a little closer. "Count on it, bitch!" he hissed, releasing me.

I kneeled to pick up my book, relieved that it wasn't damaged or that none of the pages were bent. I watched as the two boys walked down the halls, leaving me alone. I quickly shut my book and rushed towards the stairs, hoping that no one would come out of their rooms and ask what happened.

"Oh him? That's Mello." said Linda after I explained what happened. "And the red haired boy is Matt."

I thought about it, after she told me their names. For a short-tempered boy, his name didn't seem to fit him very well. Anyone could glare at him and not get away with it. I'm glad that I found out his personality before knowing his name. Names could be deceiving, especially if they weren't your real name.

"Your pretty lucky that you didn't get beat. But if I were you, I would watch my back. He could strike at the most unexpected times." she said, drawing something in her sketchbook. "He's the most cruel kid in the orphanage so nobody messed with him. You sure have guts." I rubbed my neck nervously. Looks like the rest of my life in this orphanage is going to be a nightmare now with him around to be picked on.

"So who's Matt? He didn't seem to be as mean as Mello."

"Oh he's a boy who doesn't talk much, but he hangs around Mello a lot. You will barely see him without a game in his hand, which surprises me that he wasn't carrying one when Mello was picking on you." Linda answered. "He doesn't seem to always be mean like Mello but he can cause trouble sometimes."

"Well, in my opinion, he seems to be the one that deserves the name, Mello. That name just doesn't suit that hot headed boy." I said, lying on my bed, and opening my book.

"I agree… But Mello isn't always picking on people. He can sometimes be nice, but not to everyone." I turned my gaze to her, interested in what she said. She continued, noticing that I wanted to hear more. "I'm one of those people he is usually nice to. When he's not in a good mood though, he always tells me that I'm annoying him. I wonder…."

I shifted my gaze back to the book, reading the prologue of the book. I couldn't think properly with that Mello guy on my mind, but as soon as I got to the first chapter, I tuned out everything and was completely concentrated on the story.

A/N: So there was chapter 2, introducing the short-tempered, gay looking Mello and his trusty sidekick Matt, the video game addict wearing stripes. I have nothing against Mello. He is alright but I like to mess with him. Review and see what you think or any suggestions. Anything is welcome and encouraged.


	3. Mello the Bully with announcement

To be honest, I've always been threatened by other people, saying that I _will _get the beating of a life-time. I've gotten so many threats, that I've lost count. Now I'm not the type that always looks for a fight. I try to stay out of that zone. But in my old school, wearing glasses, carrying books around everywhere you go and wearing a turtle-neck was the same as painting a target on your shirt. They always went for the weak and nerdy looking people, and they have no mercy on girls.

So its been a disappointment that nothing has changed in the orphanage. A threat was the worst that I have been given in my life, so I thought Mello would let me off, or forget about it. Well, now I know that he's not the type to forget things so easily. Maybe he always remembers or he has a calendar in his room and keeps a record of everything that goes on. How he remembers is beyond me.

Three weeks have gone by after Mello threatening me, so I thought it was over and forgot about that evening. I went back to the library like I always do every night and check out another thick book for me to read. This time, it was "The Thirteenth Tale". The words were small but it didn't change my reading pace; I could read 2 pages in a minute.

I went up to my room and read the first 6 pages of it. Usually I would read more than that, heck I would even finish the book in that same night, but something in that book caught my eye. When I got to the 7th page, I found a note folded up in a small square. I unfolded it and read the red writing quietly.

_I'm not going back on my word._

_Meet me outside at 7:30pm on the 22nd of this month!_

_If you don't come, then you'll be getting more than promised._

_-Mello_

So he hasn't forgotten! I wonder when he put that note in my book. Unless he knew that I would check out this book and slipped it in there a couple of weeks before. So he has been observing me, knowing that I would check out a thick book and slipped the note inside. Clever.

"Whatcha got there," Linda asked, sketching something on the other side of the room. She must have noticed me reading the note instead of reading my book.

"It's a note that I found in my book. Its from Mello." I replied, showing her the note. She walked up to read the note.

"Wow! I guess he hasn't forgotten. You must be one of those special ones."

"Special?"

"Yeah. If you were an ordinary person that he would pick on, he would either forget about you, or strike sooner. He must have an interest in you." she explained, handing the note back to me.

Oh great! Now I'm special! I guess he's going to give me the "special treatment", I teased in my mind, having an uneasy feeling in my stomach.

"I think you better meet him there and at least get it over with. I don't even want to imagine what he'll be giving you if you don't show up. The 22nd is this Friday which is 2 days from now." Linda said, resuming to sketch whatever she was drawing.

To me, the worst that I think he would do is probably give me one of those swirlies or something, whatever that is but I've heard that its not fun. Not fun at all.

So for the next two days, my stomach felt worse as the day got closer. I knew I would regret talking to him like that. I probably wouldn't be the first. I glanced at Mello during one of my classes and noticed that he was smirking at my direction. He probably sensed the fear inside of me, even though I was sure that I didn't show it. I just adjusted my glasses and tried to focus on my work.

The whole day on Friday, Mello was smiling. Not a happy smile but an evil smile. He must have been planning on what he would do to me. Matt was usually by his side, rolling his eyes occasionally at the smirking Mello. I skipped dinner that night and didn't go to the library either.

'I can't believe Mello is making me change my schedule. I always get a book from the library and I never skip dinner. Why am I making this night such a big deal?' I covered my head with my hands and tried to get in a comfortable position on my bed. 'I've never had a bully make me this nervous like this. He sure is something special to me.'

The door to my room opened, causing me to bolt upright, but only seeing the figure of Linda. She stared at me for a second, and walked over to her bed to set her homework down. "Wow, Ree," she said, using my alias, "I've never seen you like this before. And your not reading a book, either!"

I fell back on the bed, covering my head again. "Nobody has ever gotten me this worked up before. Mello just seems to be more promising than any other person who's picked on me." I took my glasses off and set them on my nightstand.

"Its not like your going to die. Mello has never gotten as far as killing someone." she opened her text book and flipped through the pages to the right one.

"I guess so." I glanced at the clock, noticing how the time is going slow. However, it said 7:25. I let out a tired sigh and got up from my bed. "I'll be outside now." I told Linda, heading for the door and not realizing that I forgot my glasses. Linda looked up at the clock and yelled out, "Wish you luck!"

I trudged down the stairs, a little tired than I thought I would be. Its only 7:30. I shouldn't be tired. But I didn't have that much sleep last night. Probably from the stress.

There were only a few kids outside, either playing sports or with their toys. I didn't pay attention to them only focusing on where Mello was. The orphanage has a big yard, with a lot of space, so I walked a few yards, unaware of what was sneaking behind me. I looked around me looking for a blonde boy. "Damn, if only I brought my glasses," I cursed at myself.

It was getting dark, which added to the uneasiness I was feeling from the beginning. The clouds were starting to turn reddish and the sun was ready to set on the horizon. It would have been a gorgeous night if Mello weren't going to pound me, but then again, I barely go outside. I'm always inside reading a book or doing homework and extra credit.

Suddenly, a pair of familiar hands grabbed my shoulders and twirled me around to face my assailant. Mello's hand was already in the air, ready to punch me. Surprised at the sudden grasp, I winced, keeping my eyes shut and expecting a punch in the face. But seconds passed and I didn't feel anything except for Mello's tight grip on my shoulder, which was starting to loosen. I opened my eyes, and noticed him staring at my eyes. His fist was shaking and I was sure that he was trying to find the will to punch me. I just stared at him, until he grunted and pushed me to the ground.

Matt, who I didn't notice until after I hit the ground, smirked at Mello, with his portable game in his hand (unless it was a camera). "Mello, I didn't know you had a soft spot for-"

"Shut the hell up, Matt! She's… she's not worth my time!" he said, storming back inside with Matt trailing behind him. I just spaced out for a minute, not registering what happened. I wasn't expecting this. I wasn't expecting it at all.

It wasn't until a kid came up to me that my mind went back to reality. "Are you alright?" the small kid asked with the ball in his hand. I just nodded and stood up, brushing the grass off my knees. I walked inside, climbing up the stairs and back into my room. When I opened it, I saw Linda looking at me, as if she were expecting me to be bruised and swollen.

"What happened?" she asked, setting her homework down.

"I… I don't know. Mello didn't attack. He just… look at me and pushed me to the ground." I replied dully.

Linda raised an eyebrow at me, not quite getting it either. I went over to my nightstand and put my glasses back on, adjusting to my depth perception. "Ooh," she said, "Your eyes look different when your not wearing your glasses. Was Mello looking in your eyes?" I nodded, as she continued. "Then maybe…. Maybe it was your eyes that stopped him. They look a bit bigger and they match your hair." she said, pointing at my eyes. I walked over to the mirror on my vanity and took off my glasses. They did look a bit bigger.

"I'm so used to wearing my glasses, plus I can't read without them." I thought in my mind, my hand on my chin. "I wonder what this means."

* * *

_A/N: Uuuuuwaaaaah! I'm sorry I'm sorry! I'm soo horrible to sticking to completing stories! I start writing one until I lose interest and abandon it. Ugh, what a bad habit!_

_I'm sorry, kiddies but I'm afraid I can't continue this story. It did seem like a good story back then but I've been busy with school which made me lose interest in Death Note and made me move on to other fads... HHNNNGH! I FEEL HORRIBLE! Plus I'm almost a year late with this since its been in my documents for that long._

_Sorry, but this story is discontinued. It was only meant to be drabbles with my OC.  
_


End file.
